Hurt go happy ch 1
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: Rose and the Doctor find a young abused deaf boy, who is he? Rose/10 R


I don't own Doctor Who, if I did I would be with the Doctor now, I do own Cailean James Blair Temple and his dog Faolán.

The pair will be Rose/Doctor, this will be an AU, and I will say this once I am not from England so I am not that good with BSL or I should say I can't anything from it nearly, why I am saying this well because Cailean will be deaf. So I will use what I know and for the rest I will use SSL which I can. So I don't want to hear any complain that I am doing the sign part wrong if you want to help that is really fine and I would be really happy, but NO FLAMES!

I do have a site where I can look BSL sign up, so I will use it when I describe the sign other which I will just put the word out it may be so that the sign I write may not exist if so I am sorry.

And I don't know how the deaf school was under the 1930 so I have made up this school is it-I hope- not how the school really was for deaf.

And the episodes may not be like in the show I can't remember the lines that good I remember the stuff in it, so let's begin.

It is after "tooth and claw".

"Talk"

#SIGN#

%written%

**/different language/**

_(Speaking with the TARDIS or telepathy)_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Ch 1**

**Boy number 897D**

**By Snake D'Morte**

The Doctor and Rose had landed at what they thought was late sixties Scotland but when they looked outside the TARDIS they saw that they were near a town good, but it looked like it was not 1979 more like the middle 1930ish.

"You missed again Doctor," Rose said with a smile that was a bit teasing

"Yeah I did, let's have a look." The Doctor said and smiled big before taking Rose hand and run off to the town.

The town looked really depressive all people were looking miserable.

Rose and the Doctor wander around in the town looking around just having a nice day without any aliens.

The town was beautiful well beside from that it was a bit run down at some places, the people that live in the town was nice and all that but Rose had a weird feeling in the back of her head from the moment she stepped in to the town something had been bothering her but she couldn't put her finger on it.

In the distant they saw a big building that looked like a school but it was so dark that they thought it could not be a school.

On the other side of the town sat a little boy with long messy a bit greasy gingerish blondish brownish hair that fall in to his eyes which were one dark green blue and one deep amber, he was dressed in rags and had a number sewed on his shirt the number were 897D and that was his name too, the only name he known at least. Beside the boy sat a big dog dark brown and golden coloured.

The boy had run away from his school, you see the boy were special in many way some he didn't even know of himself yet.

The dog looked up sniffed and nudged the boy to follow her, which the boy did.

Doctor and Rose had just sat down in a pub when a group of people come in looking around as if they were looking for something.

"Excuse me sir," one of the people said "Have you seen a little boy around 1, 50 m with brownish hair and blue eyes?"

Both the Doctor and Rose shake their heads but said that they could help looking for the child.

The group said that that would be wonderful if they could help find the child.

Rose and the Doctor started to look for the child they soon decided that it would be better if they split up and looked for the child.

The Doctor walk toward the weird school building and Rose walk the other way.

The boy and his dog had found a police box and sat now on the inside looking around the boy was hugging his dog.

He was scared not of the box that was bigger on the inside no he was scared that the teachers would find him and take him back to that school.

The reason why he wasn't scared of the box was simple he felt safe there.

The boy soon fall asleep thanks to the TARDIS humming in his head.

Rose who had run around for nearly an hour when she started to get cold so she decided to run back to the TARDIS and get a sweater.

She opened the door and the first thing she saw was the little boy that was sleeping on the floor with the big dog as a pillow/blanket.

Rose walked slowly to the boy afraid that she would wake him up and scare him, but the little boy just slept on like he was deaf.

She kneed down beside the boy and the dog and stroked the boy's semi long hair from his forehead, the hair was a bit sticky like it had been dipped in fat, and the boy's skin felt sticky too but this was from sweat, dirt and filths. And a bit hot and cold to the touch. Something was wrong with this child Rose thought.

The dog woke up took one look at Rose before it started to bark and nudge the boy so that he woke up too.

The boy opened his eye slowly and looked right in to Rose's green brown eyes, the boy was so deep in to his dream that he had had so he smiled up at Rose and taped three of his fingers the index, middle and ring finger at his forehead and mouthing a word.

Rose thought she had seen the sign, for she knew it was a sign, she had seen deaf people talk before but she had never met a deaf child.

"Hi there little one," Rose said slowly and articulate very much.

The boy that could read lips on some level he was not good but he could read what the nice lady said and wave a bit.

"What is your name?" Rose asked

The boy looked at her lips and tried to understand when he did he looked down.

"Name is Boy 897D miss," He said with a weird voice like he was not sure how to say the words and like he was talking throw his nose.

Rose was not ready for that, she was a bit shocked not that the boy could speak no she was shocked by the name he had, who would name a kid a number?

Rose was waked up from her thought by a loud growling sound that come from the boy's stomach.

"Hungry?" She asked smiling

The boy nod a bit unsure and looked a bit scared.

Rose couldn't get why but smiled as kind as she could and told the boy to follow her to the kitchen, the boy did that but very slowly.

Rose stopped in the kitchen turned around and asked the boy who she thought were behind her what he would like but the boy were gone, Rose got worried and started to look for the poor child.

The boy had hide in the first room that called for him, which was weird because he couldn't hear; the room was big and looked like it had not been used for ages.

He was hid under the bed that was in the room; his dog had followed him and was now sitting on the floor just watching her master hide ready to defend the young child.

The boy didn't dare going with the girl that look so like the one in his dream, not to the kitchen everyone knew what happened in the kitchen.

The boy soon falls asleep again under the bed sadly this time his sleep was interrupted by nightmares.

Rose had been looking for the boy for nearly a quarter of an hour when she heard a scream that sounded like someone was getting killed, she was just about to look for the reason of the scream when she knocked in to the Doctor who had come back because his screwdriver was telling him that he was needed at the TARDIS.

"Rose what is the matter?" He asked "my sonic screwdriver told me to come back here fast as I could."

"I found the boy I think, here in the TARDIS he was asleep and very scared," Rose said "Doctor I think something is really wrong with him."

"Rose, Let's find the boy, something tells me that you might be right. But I think we have to visit his school to give him back," the Doctor said "Or at least see how this school is."

Another scream echoed throw the TARDIS just as strong as before if not stronger.

The Doctor ran to the sound and soon he found a room that he had not seen before when he looked in he saw a scared dog and a trashing young human child that was holding his head like he was afraid it would explode if he let it go.

A weird feeling start to spread in the Doctor's body, a feeling he had not feel for a very long time and never this way, he rushed to the child side and scooped up said child in his arm, as soon as the child was in the Doctor's arms he stop trashing and started to woke up slowly.

When the boy opened his eyes and looked right in to the Doctor's deep amber eyes he screamed like he was in grave pain.

The Doctor tried to make the screaming child calm down but nothing help, the boy just kept on screaming his lungs out.

Rose who had been just behind the Doctor took the child from him and the boy stopped screaming but he was still crying and shaking like a leaf.

"No cure please, no kitchen, me good," the child said with a small voice that was filled with fear.

"Cure?" Rose asked the Doctor who looked a bit pale.

He was familiar with the idea of curing deafness none of them were that nice; to be frank nearly all of them was very painful and didn't cure deafness it just made the deaf person feel pain and agony sometimes even killed the person they were trying to cure.

"What is your name child?" the Doctor said

"He told me that his name is Boy 897D but I don't know if that is true," Rose said

The boy had understood that Rose had said his name and look up at her with big tear filled eyes, she smile at him and put him down.

The Doctor looked at the boy, he was awful thin and pale, something was wrong with this child but what?

"Child, come with me," the Doctor said and took the child's hand.

"No! No kitchen! Me good please mister no kitchen!" the boy cried

"No kitchen I promise," the Doctor said pick the child up and start walking to the medic bay.

Rose was close after them with the dog at her heels.

The medic bay was a big white room with a few beds; the Doctor placed the child on one of the beds and started to the child's cloths of so that he could check the child over better.

The pale greyish shirt was throw over his shoulder and he could now see that the child's chest was full of bruises and a few cuts that was in various stage of healing some was fairly new and some was old and starting to scar, the child was also so thin that he could count the ribs, it made the Doctor shiver when he saw it.

The Doctor took off the child's pants and found that the poor thing was just as full of scars, cuts and bruises there too.

Rose gasped when she saw the child, the Doctor was furious at what he saw, how could anyone do this to a child!

"Child I am going to point a light at you, it will not hurt you," the Doctor said and took up his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the child, the screwdriver beeped after a minute the Doctor looked at it and he looked like he could kill someone.

"Rose, we are going to that school and put a stop to this," the Doctor said in a low voice that held a lot of anger.

Rose had never seen the Doctor so angry before.

The boy tried to shrink back and be as small as he could; this man was scary when he was mad, the boy didn't understand why the man was mad he just hoped that it was not at him.

Rose noticed the scared look in the child's eyes and sat down beside him.

"Hey there little one," She said "Can you understand what I am saying?"

The boy nodded and looked at the Doctor fast with scared eyes and then back at Rose and she could see the question in his eyes.

"That man is called the Doctor, he is not mad at you," Rose said "He is mad at the person that hurt you. Understand?

The boy concentrates hard to read the nice girl's lips before he nodded again, he did understand yet he did not understand.

The Doctor had got that he was scaring the child in front of him, so he took a few deep breaths to calm down.

"I am sorry child," the Doctor said "Rose can you take the boy and find some cloths for him in the wardrobe room."

Rose nodded and took the boy with her to the wardrobe room; she was a bit worried about the Doctor.

It took a while before she could find some cloths for the child who just stood still in his underwear that was so ragged that they nearly fall apart.

"Here try this," Rose said and gave the boy a pair of small black pants and a small shirt.

The boy looked at the cloths with big eyes, he didn't dare take them.

They couldn't be for him, he was not normal so he couldn't have normal cloths.

"You don't like them?" Rose asked

The boy just looked unsure of what to do, everything was so confusing, everything was starting to get too much for the poor child.

Rose could just look as the boy's eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted.

"DOCTOR HELP!" Rose called and rushed to the poor child.

The Doctor come running to see what had happened.

The first thing he saw was Rose with the boy in her arms.

"What happened?" He asked

Rose explain that the child had just fainted, she was closed to tears all this was scaring her, who would hurt a child like this? And why had the child fainted?

The Doctor embraced both Rose and the boy in his arms and hugged them tight and placed a soft kiss on Rose forehead.

"Rose calm down, you did nothing wrong," He said "I think it all got a bit too much for the poor child."

The Doctor let Rose go from his arms and took the child from her, and told her that she could go find some cloths that would fit this time better; he would dress the boy in his new cloths.

After that they would go to the school and put an end to all this.

Rose left to find the cloths she needed and left the Doctor with the child.

The Doctor looked down at the moment peaceful sleeping child and asked himself who would hurt a child like that?

He had been shocked when he saw the results of the scan.

With a quick shake of the head the Doctor focus again and started to put the cloths on the child very carefully so that he would not cost the child any pain.

When that was done, the Doctor put the child on a sofa that was in the room and started to look for cloths for himself.

Rose came back now dress in a simple but elegant blue dress; she smiled when she saw the Doctor in a simple suit and a dark green bowtie, he look really good she thought.

"Ready?" The Doctor asked

She nodded and looked at the now sleeping child.

"Doctor what about him?" She asked

The Doctor told her that they were going to take him with them but that they were not going to leave him there. The reason why he wanted the child to come was simple it was safe for the child to be with them then be alone in the TARDIS.

While Rose and the Doctor had been talk the boy had started to wake up and was now still half in his dream when he looked up he smiled big and run to the Doctor and hugged him.

The child sign something when he had let go of the Doctor, Rose once again thought that she had seen the sign before but couldn't place it.

The Doctor looked down at the boy and saw the sign he smiled and sign something back but the boy just stared at him and looked nearly scared of his life.

"Child I am going to pick you up," the Doctor said "is that okey?"

The boy looked at the Doctor for a few seconds and nod, this man's lips was easy to read it was nearly as if he could hear what he said.

The Doctor picked the child up and placed him on his hip.

"Let's go," Rose said

They trio walk to the school, it was not so far so they were soon there, the Doctor knocked on the door a grumpy man open the door looked at them.

"Ah so the little runt is back," the man said with a grumpy voice when he saw the child in the Doctor's arms.

"Excuse me _sir_ but you are talking to my son," the Doctor said in a dark voice

"And who are you then? That runt is an orphan," the man said and glared at the poor child.

"I am Lord John Smith-Temple and this is my wife Lady Rose Tyler-Temple," the Doctor said still in the dark voice and showed the man the psychic paper.

The man grow pale and let them in mumbling apologies all the time, both Rose and the Doctor ignored the man and just walk in to the school

The school was very quiet and empty.

Weird the Doctor thought a school even in this year would be full of children running around playing, but nothing it was like all the children was gone.

They had nearly got over the school yard when five people come running to them.

"You there!" the one in the lead yelled.

"Yes, what is it?" the Doctor said

"That child is one of our student give him back to us," the man said that was just behind the one in the lead.

"This is my son, who was taken from me and my wife in an early age," the Doctor said and held the child closer to him.

"Impossible that child is an orphan he don't belong to anyone!" the leader screamed " We found him when he was just over two years."

"He belongs to me and his mother my wife," the Doctor said

"HE IS NEEDED HERE MORE!" a woman in the back of the group of five screamed

"Where are the other children?" Rose asked

"Kitchen, everyone not me, go kitchen gone puff," the child in the Doctor's arm said "they try cure many time me but no work me no go puff, hurt much head."

"Cure?" What cure is he talking about? And why don't you teach him proper English?" the Doctor said and fished up his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and pointed it discreet at the group it beep five seconds later. The Doctor looked down and his face grew darker and a deep nearly animal like growl could be heard from his throat.

"Rose take our son back to our _car _and wait for me there," he said and gave Rose the child.

Rose shake her head and told the Doctor in a low whisper that she was not going to leave him there alone with those monsters.

The Doctor nodded and took her hand that was not holding the boy.

"Show us your true forms," the Doctor ordered the group.

Who all started to grow taller and get snake like skin.

"I see grupiloopiquwiloos what are you doing here on earth? And why in a school for deaf children?" the Doctor said

"We need children, we need that one he is soo tasty his scream soo tasty please let us have him. We need the pain his pain is soo good all children's pain is so good. We love hear them scream. When we try to _cure_ them," the group said together as one person

"What _cure_?" the Doctor asked "All you do is torturing them. And where are all the children?"

"The rest of the children are gone killed eaten by us, they were so tasty." The group said "We just need one more then we are done. And we can take over the earth!"

"I won't let you get away with this," the Doctor yelled

"How can a mere human stop us?" the groups laughed

"Well then it is good that I am not just a mere human then," the Doctor said "I am the Doctor."

The reaction that got from the group was alarming, the group all tried to attack the Doctor for his blood.

"RUN!" the Doctor screamed and dragged Rose and the child with him, they run as fast as they could back to the TARDIS.

The Doctor closed the door with a big bang and started to fiddle with the control in the TARDIS to get away.

"They are following us they need my or the child's blood why I don't know, but if I get them close enough to a black hole they should be gone," He said to Rose when she asked him what he was doing. "And hopefully we won't get in it."

The child looked at all this and got more and more scared how could this thing fly? And what was going on!

What were those monsters back at his school? And why did the monsters try to kill the Doctor?

He did understand a bit about what they were saying but not all of it, and some of the words were not words he had heard before, and to be honest all this scared him very much.

So there he stood staring at the two people that had said that he was their son, was he really the son of those to? No he couldn't be or?

The TARDIS started to shake when the Doctor drove her closer to the black hole he had found.

The grupiloopiquwiloos had like he had said follow them closely but their ship which look like a big green blob was not as strong as the TARDIS, so the ship of the grupiloopiquwiloos was dragged down the black hole and was gone forever or transported to the other side of the universe.

The Doctor drove from the black hole and in to the vortex so that they could take it easy and just think.

It was first now that Rose remembered that the boy was still with them, she turned around and saw that he stood like a statue pale and stared at them with big eyes and you could really smell the fear from him.

"Doctor, the boy he look like he is going to be sick," She said

She had barely said that before the boy did get sick all over the floor, big fat tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"Sorry please no cold room n belt," the poor child said trembling.

Rose rush to the poor boy's side and scooped him up in her arms and hugged him close, the Doctor look at the two of them, he knew that the TARDIS was not a place for a deaf child, or he thought he knew. Still he couldn't deny that they look really cute together.

"Come little one, let's find some clean cloths," Rose said "And a bath, you young man stinks." The last was meant as a joke.

The boy had read some of the words on her lips and the rest he just guessed.

"Me stay here, with mommy n daddy?" the child asked with a smile, the first true smile he had had for years

That made the Doctor flinch no one had called him that for years and to hear it from a child again was weird.

Rose smiled and looked at the Doctor, her smile died slowly down when she meet his eyes which was cold dark and distant like he was looking at something far away.

"Let's find some clean cloths and a warm nice bath for you little one," Rose said to the little boy in her arms. "And after that what about a big plate with chips."

The boy smiled up at the nice girl that maybe was his mother, but when he looked at the man that maybe was his father his smile died down, the man looked so mad. That scared the child.

Rose and the boy left the room and the Doctor was left alone with just the TARDIS who was humming quietly to him.

"NO! You know why that is," the Doctor hissed to the TARDIS "I can't, I just can't live that life again."

The TARDIS hummed a bit annoyed.

"Yes I know that, thank you very much I know that too!" the Doctor yelled "I am not in deny of my feelings for her, but I just can't do that to her either."

The TARDIS was quiet for a while before it started to hum again this time to soothe the Doctor's temper and thoughts of the past.

The Doctor really didn't know what he was going to do about the child. He couldn't have a deaf child with him or any child for that matter.

But the feeling he had got when he first saw the child was still making him feel like he had not feel for a long time. But what would he do?

Rose seemed to like the child and the Doctor like Rose and he liked when she was happy.

The Doctor was at a lose end.

Rose had taken the boy to the wardrobe room to find some cloths; she had placed him on the floor and told him to see if he could found something he liked.

They had been looking for nearly 30 minutes then Rose felt a small hand tug on her dress arm, she turned around and saw the little boy with a blue suit and a pair of red converse in his arms.

Rose smiled brightly down at him.

"Do you like those cloths?" she asked

The boy nodded smiling.

"Well then let's give you a bath and a haircut," Rose said

She took the hand of the child and walk to the big bath room, she run the warm bathwater and put some of her own bath soap that smelled like candyfloss and a few toys she had found no doubt the TARDIS work.

But when she had done that she stopped, she didn't know what to do now, she couldn't bath the child herself or? She didn't even know how old he was.

"Child I have to get the Doctor," Rose said and left the boy alone in the bathroom.

Doctor stood over the control panel staring darkly lost in thoughts, he looked up when Rose come in and smiled.

"Hi, Ehh could you bath the boy?" Rose asked

The Doctor just stared at her but nodded and walk off to the bathroom were the child still stood still waiting for him.

"Hi little child, let's give you a nice bath," the Doctor said smiling "Do you need help with the cloths?"

The boy shakes his head and started to take his cloths of and soon stood there without anything, the Doctor felt like his two heart was breaking the poor child that stood before him, the boy was so thin that you could count the ribs well all of the bones in his body, the Doctor saw that some of the bones had been broken and healed wrong.

That I have to take care of later, the Doctor thought.

"Can you bath by yourself or do you need help?" the Doctor asked

"I can not clean hair," the boy said.

The Doctor nod and help the child down in to the tube when he saw that he had problems with it.

He laughed when the child started to play in the water with the toys, it did warm his hearts to see this child play, no doubt for the first time in his life.

But he knows that the child would soon be out of his life, it was not a safe life for a child to live in the TARDIS that made the Doctor sad in some way.

Soon was the child done playing and just laid in the tube looking up at the ceiling at nothing his eyes for unfocused, at first when the Doctor saw that he nearly gave a loud yelp, he had seen the same looking one persons eye before and that was Rose.

"Boy let's wash your hair and then Rose can give you a much needed hair cut," the Doctor said smiling

The boy smiled at him and thought that maybe this man really was his daddy and that he like him too liked the girl that maybe was his mommy.

The Doctor washed the boy's hair carefully; it had been a long time since it had been washed last time.

As soon as the Doctor touched the forehead of the child he started to see the life of said child and that made him want to cry.

So much pain and suffer for just a small child.

And from that the Doctor had made his decision about the child but was it the right one?

Soon was the child bath and dressed in a small bath robe and underwear, and being carried to the kitchen were Rose had started to make the dinner for the day chips and nuggets.

"Look who is all clean up," the Doctor said

Rose turned around and smiled at the picture of the Doctor and the boy they looked so alike. The Doctor left the boy in the kitchen and went back to the control room to fix the coordination's for the next trip.

"Okey little man, sit down on that chair. I will get the scissors," Rose said

Soon was she back and started to cut the hair of the boy, soon was his hair short as the Doctor's, exactly like the Doctor's hair even the weird style.

It was only two things that were not like the Doctor, the eyes and the colour of the hair.

"Doctor, come and look!" Rose called

The Doctor come running and stopped dead in the door and just stared at the boy sitting on the chair it was like looking in a mirror and see a younger version of you with a few different things.

"How is that even possible he looked like me yet like someone else too," the Doctor said in a weak voice.

"Yes I can see that too, why?" Rose said

Neither of them was facing the boy so he couldn't understand what they were saying and this made him very worried.

"I don't know, he can't be my child nor a child of one of my past self's," the Doctor said.

They both turned around and looked at the boy who was just sitting there looking at them with big eyes.

"Let's eat, the food is getting cold and after that we can talk about this more," Rose said

They sat down, the boy looked at the food, it was weird long yellow sticks and brown lumps could he really eat this?

It looked better then the food he use to get.

He tried one of the sticks and tears started to weal up in his eyes, it was so good when he tried one of the brown lumps he could stop eating but soon too soon his stomach started to hurt.

The boy stop eating and just sat back and watch the two people that had been so nice to him and that he hope was his parents, but would they want him? Him, a deaf weird child?

The child was starting to get cold in the bathrobe he had on but he didn't dare say anything he was also getting a bit queasy too.

It was Rose that notice that the child had stopped eating and was looking a bit green and was shaking like a leaf.

"Doctor the boy look cold, I will take him and put some clothes on," Rose said "Come child let's put some clothes on you."

And with that Rose picked the child up and walk off with him to get him in his new cloths, but when she and the child come to the wardrobe room where she had put the boy's new cloths the cloths was not there instead there was a pair of jammies that was TARDIS blue and had small stars and moons all over it.

Rose was pretty sure it was the TARDIS that had swapped the cloths and the jammies, which made Rose smile it, seemed like the space ship like the young child.

The boy stared at the soft piece of cloths and a smile started grew on his face.

Rose poked him on the shoulder to get his attention and asked if he needed help with getting dressed. The boy shakes his head and started to get dressed and soon stood he there in the jammies that was a one-piece.

Rose could just barely keep herself from squealing like a little girl when she saw the boy he looked so cute in his jammies.

Rose took the boy by his hand and they walk back to the kitchen were the Doctor stood and wash the dishes under cussing; he hated doing the dishes it was so domestic!

"Doctor, Look who is in his cute jammies," Rose said

The Doctor turned around and couldn't help but smile at the sight of Rose with the boy.

"Aren't you two cute together," he said smiling

The boy tired to stop the big yawn that threaten to break his jaw, so much had happened today and he was starting to feel it all and that made him tired, without really noticing it himself he started to lead against Rose and his eyes started to drop shut.

"Rose I think that little one is tired, if you could finish this so can I take him to bed," the Doctor said

"Alright then," she said and gave the boy who was now more asleep then awake to the Doctor, who walked away with him in his arm.

"Oh damn it, he tricked me again," Rose said when she realised that she was left to do all the cleaning of the kitchen.

The Doctor walk back to the room that he had found the boy earlier this day and place him on the bed, the dog that had been with the boy lift its head and looked at the Doctor but the dog soon decided that the Doctor was not a treat and was soon asleep again.

The Doctor tucked the boy in and sat down on the bedside and just watched the child fall asleep.

It felt weird to have a child on the TARDIS, and he was still not sure of what to do with the child.

Soon was the child sound asleep and the Doctor went back to the kitchen to talk to Rose about all this.

Rose had just sweeper the floor when the Doctor come in and sat down on one of the chairs.

"How are you felling tonight?" he asked

Rose smiled and sat down across him.

"I feel a bit tired," she said "you?"

"Tired too, all this is just wow," he said "What do you think? Should we keep him or take him to a nice family that want to adopt him?"

"I don't know," Rose said "I mean it feels like he is meant to be with us but he can't right, he is deaf."

"I don't know either, I feel the same I feel like he should stay but I don't know," the Doctor said "What we do every day is dangerous for us, but for him it would be even more dangerous."

"I want to keep him at least for a while to see if it can work," Rose said.

The Doctor nod, he had guess that Rose wanted to keep the child and he was willingly to try.

"He needs a name you know, we can't keep saying boy, child or little one to him." He said

Rose agreed the child needed a name but what?

"Blair," the Doctor "I like that name and Jamie."

"Blair and James that sounds good," Rose said "When I was younger I love this cartoon about this dog a whelp called Cailean Temple, can he have those name too?"

"Cailean Blair James Temple that sounds good and for last name Smith-Tyler or Tyler-Smith," the Doctor said

"That sounds perfect but why Tyler and Smith?" Rose asked

"I think Tyler and Smith make a good last name together," the Doctor said and smiled.

While the Doctor and Rose sat and talk about names the boy was having a nightmare and was trashing in his bed.

Suddenly he sat up straight and a scream that sound like it come from a tortured soul come from his open mouth, his eyes was wide open but it was like he couldn't see anything.

The child was so in the dream that he didn't notice that the Doctor and Rose come running to see why he was screaming.

But as soon as either of them tried to touch the boy he started to fight them while screaming for his parents and sign something too.

The Doctor did the first thing he thought of he took the child in his arms and sign something to him, that made the child stop fighting him and sign something to him before he passed out and got sick all over the Doctor.

"Poor thing, must have been one hell of a nightmare," Rose said

"Yeah he dreamed of his parent's death, he saw it... he saw his parents get killed," the Doctor said and looked down at the young boy that was now unconscious in his arms "I think it would be best if I check him over in the medic bay more deeply when he is like this."

Rose nod and follow the Doctor and the child to the medic bay, the child was placed on the bed.

The Doctor started to sonic the child on a deeper level and when the sonic beeped he scanned the answered in to the computer and start reading it on the screen just more he read the paler he become at one point Rose thought he would pass out too but instead he sign to her to come and read too.

"Rose you better read this too," He said

Rose walked up and read:

_**Race: Human/Time Lord**_

_**Age: 7½ years in human counting.**_

_**Father: unknown for moment**_

_**Mother: unknown for moment**_

_**Damage:**_

_***Several hair line crack in the skull healing.**_

_***Broken collarbone healed wrong.**_

_***Dislocated left shoulder blade healed right.**_

_***Broken humerus both arms healed wrong broken three times, never healed right.**_

_***Hair line cracks in both radius and ulna, healing**_

_***Broken right carpal healing semi right.**_

_***Eight broken phalanges, two healed right, three healing and three healing wrong.**_

_***Broken ribs, two on the left side and three on the right side, healing wrong.**_

_***Crack in the right femur healing.**_

_***Broken tibia both legs healing wrong, broken four times right never healed right, left healed right twice wrong twice.**_

_***Broken fibula left leg healing.**_

_***Sprain both ankles healing slowly.**_

_***70% of body bruised, in various stage of healing.**_

_***Untreated burn marks on back, legs, arms and chest, being covered by body dye from Hoppolius planet. Burning various from first degrees to third healing slowly.**_

_***Black eye on right eye nearly healed.**_

_***L**__**ung contusion in left lung.**_

_***Severe malnutrition. Not being give nutrition for a period of 30 day+.**_

_***Scars from being hit by belt and cane.**_

_***40% of the back covered in **__**Lacerations**__** and abrasion, 50% of them is infected and all of them are healing slowly.**_

_***Concussion semi mild form, healing well.**_

_***Block for pain 90% fading fast.**_

_***Block for memory 75% fading semi fast.**_

_***DNA being manipulation.**_

_***Deaf on both ears permanent.**_

_***All hair in both ear have being burn away no sign of getting them back.**_

_***Traces of oil from Hoppolius planet, burned lard from a human, urine.**_

_***Eardrum being burn, no sign of growing back.**_

She grew pale just like the Doctor when she had read it all.

"What the hell did that school do that the child?" she said in a loud voice "He has had more bone broken than I don't know! And he had not been feed for nearly a month! That's it we are keeping him I want let him go now. He has it safer with us then he has with anyone else, even when it is the most dangerous. What is the blocks and DNA manipulation?"

"Oh what is very... umm interesting he has time lord DNA, the blocks I don't know so much about, the Time lords use it only in dear emergency it does so that we don't feel pain or remember special things but they break down fast this block must have been placed by two Time Lords, still they will soon be down it is best to let them break down self it is safer," the Doctor said "I agree he will stay with us, Rose I need you help now, I have to re-break some of his bones it may be so that he try to get away you have to hold him down, I am sorry. After that I will get some soothing cream for his burns and other things."

Rose nodded, she and the Doctor walk over to the boy.

"I will give him a calming shot but he will still feel some of it," the Doctor said and gave the child a shot soon was the child so deep in the healing sleep that he would not feel anything well not much.

And the Doctor started to break the bones that had healed wrong it was the collarbone, five ribs, both humerus, right carpal, eight of the fingers, both tibia and left fibula. When the Doctor just had re-broken the left fibula the child started to trash and trying to get away from him but Rose was soon over him holding him down and The Doctor could break the rest of them, and after nearly three hours was he done and the bones had heal fine, he and Rose had put the soothing healing cream on his wounds, the child would be a bit sore in the morning but otherwise would he be okey and felling better than he had felt in years.

"I think we should call it a night now," he said and scooped up the child in his arms and carried him to his room again, and tucked him in tightly before yet again sitting down at the bedside just looking at the child that was his new son.

I have a son now, can I fix this? Thought the Doctor and stoke the child's hair from his eyes and just as the Doctor's fingers brushed against the skin of the boy he saw something that made him smile a bright smile.

"Good night Cailean Blair James Temple Tyler-Smith, my son," the Doctor said and kissed his son on the forehead before leaving the room.

Rose who stood outside the room smile when she heard the Doctor say good night to the child now known as Cailean Blair James Temple Tyler-Smith, her and the Doctor's son it may just be adopted son but she still feel like he was her son by blood.

The Doctor smiled when he saw Rose standing there smiling.

"Hi there," he said and wrapped his arms around her "We just become parents to a beautiful boy."

"Yeah," Rose said and did something that she would never dare do just a day ago she kissed the Doctor softly on his lips, it was a soft kiss but it was filled with all the love she had for him.

It all surprised the Doctor greatly and before he could do anything Rose had walk off to her room to sleep.

The kiss had been so different from the kiss he had got from her when she had been Cassandra and still this kiss seems to burn on his lips more than the snog had.

**A/N: Okey first chapter down. I hope you like it all. Cailean will not have so many nightmares after this chapter nor will he be a needy child. He will be deaf yes that I will not change at the moment. The sign that he sign in this chapter will be explain in the next one. And the boy will be called Cailean from now. And the clothes I just could stop myself XD.**

**I am fully aware that Cailean's English is bad he is deaf and hadn't learnt proper English from his so-called school.**

**The Reason that the boy could live with all those wounds and broken bones was first of all the pain block and the fact that his has Time lord DNA, that will also be explain in the next chapter.**

**And yes in the next chapter will it be more Ten/Rose romance and fluff I hopeXD.**


End file.
